


Not a single second

by Myoldgeneral



Category: superband - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoldgeneral/pseuds/Myoldgeneral
Kudos: 7





	Not a single second

人欲无穷，食髓知味。

这两句中国的老话，只知道“小笼包”和“叉烧鸡”的裴济旭怕是不知道的。

但安在他身上，他怕是也没法反驳。如果洪以撒听过这句话，也许会做成牌匾挂在裴济旭家，让他没事在牌匾下面跪一会儿，反省自己。

洪以撒以为，首尔场之后给自己的小男友一个小小的奖励，稍微满足一下他，他就会偃旗息鼓，让自己平静度过整个演唱会季。然后他们可以在日程不那么繁忙的时候，再好好享受平静且私密的热恋时光。

他还是太天真了。

早该在睡梦中被偷袭的时候就想到：Benji这个人，可能不知道什么叫延迟满足。

回想起第一次不慎重的行为，Isaac有点后悔地想到，那时候就该拒绝他的。

那天的彩排结束得早，除了Zairo不知道去向，莫奈的其他成员都早早地回到了待机室休息。Benji那天难得安分，一个人玩着switch也没有特别黏人，如果不是Kevin突然来待机室找他，他原本可以度过一个难得轻松的日子。

“我可以和你聊两句吗？”Kevin站在门口，并不进来，只是征询地看着Isaac。

似乎感受到另外三个人投过来的好奇的视线，尤其是角落的某黑衣男士不止好奇的视线，他又加了一个词，“单独。”

于是他跟着Kevin来到停车场，不得不向他坦白了和Benji的关系。

当时一个人走回待机室的Isaac，还只是苦恼于“怎么连Kevin都发现了，我们有那么藏不住吗”这种无聊的事，完全不知道回去会面对什么。

Benji对Kevin的介意要追溯到第一轮了。

那时候那个穿着毛茸茸的衣服，用自己的耳机给他挡住了伤人的话语的哥哥，被另一个美国人打败了。 

这样也就算了，Isaac居然也觉得他很好，明明自己一副落寞得不行的样子，还真心实意地和Benji说Kevin的舞台确实好。

Benji从幼儿园开始坚持的哲学就是——我喜欢的人世界上最好。比我喜欢的人还好的人，还没出生在这个地球上。

所以他忍不住开始对Kevin留了个心眼儿。

每次选对手，轮到Kevin的时候，Benji都恨不得把手举到天花板上去，但总也没机会对上他。

这种关注渐渐使他发现了别的事情。

比如，Kevin也总在Isaac不注意的时候，盯着他看。每当大家在同一个空间，Isaac被智完逗得哈哈大笑，自己看着他的笑脸，也忍不住笑出深深的酒窝的时候。一转头，就会发现那个被众人簇拥着的家伙，视线也在Isaac身上。

他也……总是笑着看他。

这种时候，Benji立刻就笑不出来了。

一次两次，还只是巧合。

但每次……每次就不是了，Benji知道自己心怀什么鬼胎，自然也知道Kevin在想些什么。这怎么得了！

于是整个超乐期间，他都秉持着“至少打卡要打得比他勤”的朴实认知，动不动就往Isaac所在的练习室跑。直到一个马失前蹄，让“和你一起”组成立了。为此他耿耿于怀了很久，得亏最终月亮还是让他给捞着了，不然可能一辈子都不会原谅自己。

所以当Isaac跟着Kevin踏出房门的一瞬间，他的switch瞬间就不可爱了。他把它扔在一边，在房间里踱了几步。用力挠了挠脑袋，差点把Cody刚做好的发型弄乱。最终还是忍不住跟了上去。

当Isaac一从停车场出来，就被一个高大的黑衣男子挟持到了附近一个基本无人会去的洗手间。

“你你你干嘛？”Isaac看他把洗手间的门反锁上，有点紧张地问。  
“跟你聊一下，单独。”Benji转过身，把他逼到墙角，用两只手撑着墙，把他圈在身体和墙壁之间。  
他语气里浓得化不开的醋味听起来有点吓人，带着妆的他看起来比平时成熟，染了银发又让这个臭小子莫名带了点冷漠的气质。Isaac仰头看着他，心砰砰砰跳动起来。  
. “聊什么？”  
“吴凯文和你说什么了？”  
“没什么，他……知道我们两个的关系了。”  
“哦？”Benji眉头舒展了一些，“他怎么知道的？”  
“还不是上次你偷摸着亲我，居然被他看到了。”  
“那他就知道你是我的，还来单独找你干嘛？”  
“嗯……怎么说呢？”Isaac侧了一下脑袋，想了想措辞，“他问了我是什么时候开始的，以及为什么和你在一起。”  
“哦？那哥怎么告诉他的。”Benji突然也好奇起来。  
“我说我也不知道，反应过来的时候就是这样了……”  
“确实像是你这个家伙会说的话……”Benji突然想到什么似的，“他都知道了我们在一起，还追究这些干嘛？他还不死心吗？”  
“我……我不知道。”Isaac有点没底气地说，“我其实搞不太明白他怎么想我的。也许你根本没必要把他当成假想敌。”  
“哥你真是……气死我了。”Benji表情又难看起来，“再怎么没防备也要有个限度。你知道他想对你做什么吗？”  
Benji眯起眼睛，这表情很不妙，Isaac还没来得及闭上总是微微张开的嘴，就被一把推到墙上吻住了嘴唇。但Benji演霸道总裁总是不怎么像，Isaac的后脑勺落在他软软的手掌上。  
哎……是他强吻还会怕他撞到脑袋，拿手垫在他后面的温柔小恋人没错了。  
Isaac有点心软地想，他吃醋也不是没有道理的，亲就亲一下吧。于是他也闭上眼睛好好回应。  
在热吻间隙，Benji稍稍离开了他的嘴唇，一下一下从他的脸颊轻吻到他的耳边。他在他耳边轻轻地说，“他搞不好也想对你做这些事，一想到这一点我就要爆炸了，哥，你离他远一点好吗？就当是为了我……”  
“你别胡说了……你不是老说我，既不可爱，又不性感，只有你……嗯……只有你会喜欢我吗？嗯……”他的声音突然变成气声，因为Benji招呼也不打一声地就含住了他的耳垂。

Isaac的耳垂不大，被含住的一瞬间，所有的毛细血管都充血变红了，他这里很敏感，被Benji温热的口腔包围，他忍不住仰起头闭上眼。  
Benji含着他的耳垂，用舌尖寻找着他曾经用手摸索过的那个小眼儿，虽然是已经闭合的耳洞，但细腻的舌头触感还是察觉到了那处小小的凹陷。他贪婪地吮吸着恋人小小的耳垂，原本捧着Isaac脸的手 也慢慢向下，抚摸着他的脖颈和滚动的喉结。  
他的舌头渐渐上移，描绘着Isaac耳廓的形状，甚至伸向耳朵里面，口水吞咽的声音和啧啧亲吻的声音离鼓膜近在咫尺，好像无数回声在洞穴中反复重叠，Benji欲望的声音在Isaac的脑内放大，他感觉他的爱人仿佛从耳朵入侵了他的灵魂。  
“啊……”明明还没被怎么样，却忍不住发出畅快的声音。  
Benji当然不会错过任何Isaac动情的迹象，他挺动下身，拿自己的身体去感知恋人的身体。Isaac听到那个入侵了自己灵魂的声音在耳边撩动心弦地通知自己，“哥，你硬了。”  
没有任何迟疑地，Benji抓住了Isaac的下体，煽情地揉动起来。  
“嗯……不行，快停下，现在不行，这里不行……”Isaac徒劳地推动着压制着自己的年轻的恋人，但显然毫无成效。  
“不行，这是演出服……会弄脏……Benji……你冷静一点……真的不行……”  
“哥……把衣服脱了吧……我不会做到最后的。”Benji抓住Isaac的手，锁住按在墙上，把脸埋进他的脖子，一边啃咬着一边低声说。  
Isaac的脸上浮动出红潮，他忍不住嗯嗯地哼出声，明明在拒绝着，下身却仿佛被磁化了一样，也忍不住往Benji的身上磨蹭。只是在爱人的身体上摩擦，也带来阵阵酥麻难耐的感受。  
“哥，我真的一刻也等不了了。你摸摸我。”Benji抓住Isaac的手往下移，让他按在自己的裆部。Isaac对这里并不陌生，但在公共场所的白天，体会到Benji炙热灼人的情欲还是让他又紧张又有点害怕。  
但这种被强迫一样的情况，居然让他感觉自己也更兴奋起来了。  
“哥用手就好，哥……”刚才还假装霸道的男友，在发情了之后居然又撒起娇来，真是让人没办法。Isaac妥协地打开了Benji的皮带。他的松动让Benji开心不已，立刻也把手伸进了Isaac的裤子里。  
“不行，这样还是会弄脏。你等一下。”Isaac轻微把Benji推开了一些，然后自己把整个下身脱光，把裤子好好地放到干净的洗手台上，“你也先脱了吧，”一边说着，一边举起手把白色的套头衬衣也撩了上去。  
他这一系列动作简直撩人而不自知，Benji没能等到他好好脱完衣服，就拉着他的腰抱住了他，把头埋在他的胸前。衣服轻轻掉落在地面的同时，Benji已经含住了他的乳头忘情地亲吻起来。他舔过的地方留下亮闪闪的水渍，落在空气中带走了一点热度，那点凉意和那点痒痒的感觉让Isaac无法忽视自己正在被爱人舔舐的事实。  
“笨蛋，你还没脱呢……”Isaac一边被抱住胸膛亲吻，一边继续凭感觉摸索着解开Benji的裤子，拉开拉链，他男友巨大发烫的性器就暴露出来，打在他的手边让他深吸了一口气。他握住这个家伙的同时，突然回忆一股脑地涌入脑内。  
他想起那天晚上自己被这个爱欺负人的家伙逼迫着观看两人交合的部位，就是这个粗大的玩意儿在自己的体内反复地进出，拉锯，抽插，律动。他饱胀的囊袋也在自己的臀瓣上不断拍打，火辣辣的疼痛伴随啪啪啪的声响，把无限的快感灌注进自己的洞穴，身体的难耐和瘙痒一波一波地涌上喉头。  
他不认识那样的自己，好像有生以来从来没有那么失控过。他也曾想闭上眼睛来拒绝那个羞耻的画面，却无法不去凝视着因为自己，整张脸都是情欲的颜色的Benji。  
Benji做爱的脸有些认真，因为被欲望操纵而无法调皮的眉眼看起来高贵又纯净，他抿着的嘴角也性感的要命。Benji最性感的样子，除了自己，无人知晓。这个事实让被按在床上受制于人的Isaac忍不住满心欢愉，甚至幸福得想要流泪。  
他想起自己抑制不住地在Benji身下尖叫，想起自己不知羞耻地用腿把他勾住，让他更深入地操进自己的体内，他想起他用此生最放荡的声音呼唤他的名字，然后告诉他自己有多喜欢他，有多喜欢和他上床。  
糟糕。当他开始慢慢撸动Benji的时候，有点后怕地想。  
这个局面好像是我罪有应得。

我到底，是把什么从匣子里放出来了啊……  
“嗯……”还没来得及多想，Benji掌心熟悉的温度也包裹住了他的阴茎。  
他俩抵着对方，四只手把两个人的性器官拢在一起，加快节奏动作起来。  
“哥你明明也很想要我……嗯……”Benji对他的服务也很受用地发出一声慨叹。  
Isaac无法否认。  
虽然男人的性器官，不过是自己玩弄两下，也会十分舒服。但自己和他的性器靠在一起被共同的力道摩擦，揉捏，他颜色稍比自己浅一些的表皮滚烫地紧贴着自己，无论是从视觉还是触觉上都让他兴奋地好像心脏被捏紧。  
更何况此刻他要小一些的手费劲地套弄着对方的阴茎，两只手并用让自己年轻气盛的恋人沉迷地喘着粗气。他每一声低喘都好像在像Isaac表白，这让他飘飘欲仙起来。  
“这个我见过的最棒的男孩，他失控地爱着我。”这个认知让Isaac欲火焚身。而自己也并没有状况更好，Benji一只手握住自己，手指不断地变换着角度按压着敏感的角落，撸动的节奏并不惊人但忽紧忽慢，无法预料下一刻的感受让他好像被一个无形的家伙操纵，不知道下一秒究竟会陷入何等难堪的深渊，也许失去理智到和他在这个狭小的洗手间里做到最后也未可知。  
“嗯……嗯……好舒服……哈啊……啊……”这次他没有忍耐。  
“哥……只有谁可以让你这么舒服……告诉我……”  
“只有你，只有Benji……”Isaac闭上眼把脸埋进Benji怀中。他还穿着缎面的黑色衬衫，他把脸靠在衬衫上，薄薄的衬衫把他脸上的燥热也透进爱人的胸膛。  
他的腿也酸麻起来，但忍不住扭动着胯骨和Benji更加贴近。  
“啊……只有Benji……不会有别人了……啊啊……”  
“嗯……哥……你的手活还是不太好，为了让我舒服，你要多练习了。”  
“liar。我不够好的话，你为什么还是这么大，这么硬，太大了……”  
“那是因为，damn it……”Benji空出一只手抬起Isaac的下巴吻住他，又流连到他的喉结，轻轻啃咬，他把热气呼到Isaac的脖子上，恨恨地说，“哥你只要人在，就是不动，我也硬成这样了……你到底对自己诱人犯罪的能力有什么误解。”  
说着他一只手抬起Isaac的臀，让他靠得离自己更近，然后把两个人的性器挤压在一起，加快了节奏。

“啊啊……嗯……啊啊啊啊……太快了Benji……啊啊啊……”  
“时间不多了哥……我们还要去演出哦……”  
“啊…………但是……这样我会……啊啊……唔唔……Benji……”  
“不用忍耐的哥……”  
“啊……嗯嗯……啊啊不行了……”  
“哥，你快射的样子也好好看……”  
“啊……啊啊……闭嘴……啊……”  
Benji似乎并不体谅他快到临界点的无力，反而更加肆无忌惮地揉动起来。  
“啊啊啊……”某个瞬间，Isaac的头无力地倒在Benji肩头，一股一股地射进了Benji的掌心。他做好的头发稍微乱了一些，脸上的妆也蹭掉在了一些在Benji的肩头。  
高潮过后的他身体十分无力，软软地趴在男友的肩头打着寒颤。

“哥……”Benji亲了一下他的头发，有点委屈地说，“我还没好……怎么办……”  
“你真的……太讨人厌了……”Isaac在他肩头均匀了一下呼吸，然后捧着他的脸瞪了他一下。Benji知道他哥疼他，所以被骂得十分受用。  
Isaac跪下来含住了依旧胀大的Benji。  
他扬起脸，张开嘴，露出月牙状整齐洁白的牙，想着不能弄疼他的恋人，又无师自通的用上唇包裹住牙齿。没有时间慢慢欣赏Benji难耐的小孩子脸了，他要尽可能快点让他高潮。于是他伸出手，捧住了Benji红到发紫的根部和囊袋，然后缓缓地往自己口腔中推送。  
插入的时候他用舌头绕着柱体打转，抽出时带着唾液发出液体的声响。Benji发现，这个经验并不丰富的哥哥，居然在他抽出的时候忘情地吮吸起来。  
“嗯……Isaac哥你对这种事……真的学得很快……”  
“唔唔……”Isaac给了他一个别废话的眼神，搓动起双手，手口并用地加快了节奏。  
他的手腕很细，他的手指也很纤细，他的嘴很小很精致，和自己粗狂的器官相比，好像脆弱的艺术品。自己的器官，穿越一层层脆弱的艺术品塑造的门槛，像野兽一样地猛烈插入和抽出，带来一种冒犯神灵一样的快感。Benji感觉自己被推上了高空，下身越来越控制不住节奏，他甚至按住了Isaac的脑袋，牵制着他大力地操干起了心爱的哥哥温热的口腔。  
终于射精的那一片刻，他感觉自己好像强上了一个天使一样，带来了无限的罪恶感和百倍的满足感。  
Isaac仰着头看着Benji，喉结滚动了两下，把嘴里的东西咽了下去。  
如果不是真的没有时间了，就这个煽情的场面，就足以让Benji立刻提枪上马，狠狠洞穿Isaac，再来一个回合。

那次之后，Isaac非常谨慎地记得避开和Kevin单独相处的机会。  
但很显然，嫉妒并不是Benji发情的唯一诱因。  
因为这样的事，又在不同情况下，发生了几次。有几次甚至比这更加过火。  
Benji做什么都还算有耐心，但就是在和他做爱这件事上一刻都不能等。  
Not a single second.这是那个美国人的原话。  
究竟是为什么呢？  
Isaac百思不得其解。

对啊，究竟是为什么呢……

\---------TBC-----------


End file.
